Cody McKenzie vs. Leonard Garcia
Leonard Garcia was cut after the loss. The Fight The first round began. Both men came out quick, Cody's southpaw. McKenzie shot and got an easy single. Lol he's wearing swimming trunks lol. 4:35. Garcia's standing, McKenzie has the standing back. He dumped Garcia down. 4:15 as he got a hook. 4:00. Cody got the other hook. He got the body triangle. Cody landed a left and another. 3:35. Cody worked for the choke. Cody landed a left. A short right. 3:15. Cody got the face crank on there. Leonard defended. Cody almost got it under the chin there, 3:00 remaining. Cody landed a short right and a big one. Another and another there. Another and another. He's working for the choke again, it's on the neck, Leonard escaped. 2:35. Cody landed a right. Another. Leonard defended another choke. Cody should go for an armbar, he landed a few lefts, rights, more lefts, a right and a right elbow. Ronda's yelling advice to Cody. 2:00. Cody landed a right. Leonard's in survival mode, he's turning towards guard. Cody has an arm triangle in transition, odd position, 1:30 left. Cody turned on top. Leonard regained guard, worked for a triangle there. 1:15. Cody defended. 1:00. Cody passed nicely to side control. He landed a right elbow, and a right hammerfist, he has the neck. Garcia exploded out, oh Cody had a front choke, Leonard regained guard. 30 remaining, Cody landed two lefts, he had the choke again from mount, trying a mounted triangle now. 15. Three right elbows as Garcia turned on top. It's tight. Oh wow. Bad spot. Pulling the head down, the first round ended. 10-9 McKenzie. "It's like fighting a snake," someone said. "He's going to shoot on you, keep your distance," Jackson told Garcia. Beautiful top game from Cody. The second round began. Leonard blocked a high kick. 4:35. Cody shot for a single, Leonard stuffed it. Leonard stuffed a single to the clinch. 4:15 remaining. Leonard sprawled a double, two left elbows to the body. Cody pulling the hips out. 4:00. He has the neck. Leonard has half-guard. Ronda yelling. 3:35. Leonard trying to stand defending the choke. Cody has the neck. Leonard stood defending a double, stepped over stuffing a single nicely. 3:15. He landed a body kick. Cody slipped a right and a left. 3:00 left now. Leonard's tired. Leonard defended a double working a standing guillotine. Leonard stuffed a single. Cody kneed the body, 2:35 as Leonard stuffed a single, Cody dragged him down and had both hooks. Body triangle, 2:15. Cody landed two rights. 2:00. A left. Cody working for the choke. "I'm not holding the glove," Cody said. 1:35. They exchanged words there. "Let 'em fight," the ref said, Big Dan. 1:15. Leonard defended a choke there. A few rights under, right elbow. 1:00. "Let go of the glove, not gonna tell you again." 3 rights. Boos. Three rights, another. 35. A right and another, two lefts, Leonard slammed Cody on his face and shook his head saying he was fine. 15. Lol. "He might be saying no to fairies in his head. Cody might be seeing them anyway." The second round ended, 10-9 McKenzie, damn dude. "He's tired, you've got five minutes." Big Dan politely warned McKenzie. The third round began. Leonard came out swinging. Cody blocked a high kick and landed a blocked one. Leonard stuffed a single. 4:35. Leonard missed a spinning back fist. Leonard stuffed a single and another there hehe. Cody landed a jab. 4:15. Leonard blocked an awkward high kick and another. 4:00 as Cody slipped a right nicely and another. He blocked a high kick. Cody landed a jab. Leonard landed a flush high kick. 3:35. Leonard landed a counter right countering the jab. Leonard stuffed a single, Cody landed a body kick. Leonard landed a high kick. 3:15. Cody landed a jab and a left, nice one-two. Leonard stuffed a single. 3:00. Leonard landed a big right there. Cody missed a kick. Leonard missed one. Leonard landed a right, swinging wild and again. Cody's hands down. 2:35 as Cody landed a right hook, Garcia nodded and talked to him. "One two high kick!" Leonard landed a right. 2:15. Cody kneed the body eating an eyepoke, blocked a high kick. 2:00. 1:35 as Cody blocked a high kick and ate a leg kick. Leonard's just coming up short. He blocked a high kick. Cody landed a leg kick. 1:15. Leonard landed a left. Leonard missed a high kick, Cody reacted laughing, 1:00. Cody landed a left. Cody got a nice single and trip, stepping over there nicely. 35. Arm trapped. Garcia regained half-guard eating a right elbow there. Short right elbow. 15. Garcia gave up the back, both hooks. The third round ended, 10-9 Garcia, 29-28 McKenzie. 29-28, 30-27 twice UD for Cody McKenzie. "Joe Rogan where you at?" Cody was yelling as it faded out to a Jones promo.